


Predetermined Fate

by Zenappa



Series: Marvel's Trio of Earth [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, MCU Changes, Multi, Not your average story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenappa/pseuds/Zenappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be like this. I promise, whatever it was that happened, I had nothing to do with it, not this time… It was one of those things that just kind of occurred. Looking back, it's very difficult to explain, but somehow the world as we knew it changed. Our lives were forever affected and there was simply nothing we could do about it. I can honestly say that my life was changed for the better. My friends, well I can’t really answer for them… But I feel almost distanced from them now and I’m not sure how much more I can take. Yes, I said my life was changed for the better, and I wouldn't go back and change anything that happened to us, but I can’t help but hope that things could be different. Yes, I know that's sort of contradictory but please, bear with me… I'm not exactly in my right mind now. I guess I never knew what it would be like to be in this situation but now that I’m here, I don't know what to do. Destiny, chance, whatever you call it, it had set us on a path and none of us could control it. One might say we were pawns of a predetermined fate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emerald

**Chapter 1: Emerald**

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. I promise, whatever it was that happened, I had nothing to do with it, not this time… It was one of those things that just kind of occurred. Looking back, it's very difficult to explain, but somehow the world as we knew it changed. Our lives were forever affected and there was simply nothing we could do about it. I can honestly say that my life was changed for the better. My friends, well I can’t really answer for them… But I feel almost distanced from them now and I’m not sure how much more I can take. Yes, I said my life was changed for the better, and I wouldn't go back and change anything that happened to us, but I can’t help but hope that things could be different. Yes, I know that's sort of contradictory but please, bear with me… I'm not exactly in my right mind now. I guess I never knew what it would be like to be in this situation but now that I’m here, I don't know what to do. Destiny, chance, whatever you call it, it had set us on a path and none of us could control it. One might say we were pawns of a predetermined fate..._

"Miss Maitland," snapped a voice, jerking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, my eyes widening, and I stared up at the person calling me. "I know it may be the last thing you want to be doing right now, but you must pay attention."

"Sorry," I breathed, my heart still thumping in my chest. I brushed a stray piece of blond hair from my eyes and blinked twice to wake myself up from my daydream.

A foot kicked me in the side and I looked to my right towards the jab. "Yes?" I questioned, raising a carefully plucked eyebrow. My eldest friend, Valencia Flint, grinned back at me and mimicked me sleeping on the chair in front of me. I sighed and turned away from my friend, smoothing out the dress I wore today.

Right now, it was the middle of the hottest summer on record and I was stuck in this stuffy movie theater for six hours doing community service. I probably wouldn't have even showed if it wasn't for my two best friends. _Speaking of, where was -_ I stopped my searching around the room as my eyes rested on my younger friend, Pandora Whitman, who had tied her short red hair back in a tiny ponytail. I stifled a chuckle as the memories of her chopping off all of her hair came darting back into my head. I gave another shake of my head as I sighed, tuning out the instructor in the front of the room once more.

Community service sucked.

Trust me, I wouldn't be caught dead doing it if it wasn't for Pandora and Val… They were the ones who practically dragged me here. I'm telling you, college is not all it's cracked up to be. You don’t get some magical will to study and work hard all year round just by being admitted. Even after just finishing my junior year at Juilliard, yeah, you know the place, I was still the laziest person on Earth. Nevertheless, summer was one of my favorite times of year because frankly, while I loved Juilliard, I missed my old friends. A week ago, Val had driven over twelve hours from Michigan, where she had just finished her junior year as well, to New York City to visit me… and two days later, Pandora had flown in from San Francisco where she had finished her freshman year in college. I must say, it was nice to have them back. I had missed them like hell.

College was great and all, but I missed going on our adventures like we’d had in high school all the time. I’d spent a ridiculous amount of time already wishing for things that could never happen during the school year, but it was summer now and I was planning on making the most of it.

"Any questions?" the instructor interrupted my thoughts again and I almost jumped up in shock. I resisted the urge to swear since it was apparently getting to be a habit… one I had to break, according to Val.

All of the other students got to their feet and started doing the jobs that they signed up for, but to be honest, I couldn't even remember what jobs we were designated. I heaved a large sigh.  This was the last place on Earth I wanted to be. _I mean, why go to the movie theater if you're not going to watch movies?_ I felt myself being pulled in one direction and I came face to face with Val.

"Hi," I yawned. "So what's the scoop?"

She sighed, her eyes shooting up to the ceiling in exasperation. "Honestly Em, do you ever pay attention?"

"Val, it's summer. Expecting me to pay attention in this heat is like trying to get me to hate Robert Downey Jr, it's just not done."

That got a smile out of my other blonde-haired friend and I gave her a small one back. Maybe this wasn’t going to be the worst thing ever, after all.  I opened my mouth to say something, but Pandora interrupted the two of us.

"Guys," she whined. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be working!"

I raised both of my eyebrows this time.  This was not what I had signed up for. Val nodded in agreement with the soon to be sophomore. "She's right," Val replied instantly. "Let's get to work."

"Let's not," I retorted, although I didn't protest outwardly as my two friends dragged me in the direction of an empty theater. Pandora immediately grabbed the broom and handed the mop to Val. Val glared at Pandora and I sighed, feeling a pointless argument coming on.

"Again?" Val shouted. "You give me the mop every time we do community service! I just can't take this anymore! Why do you always have to take the easy way out Pandora?"

Pandora shrugged. "Why not?  I’m always successful at it."

"No you most certainly are not!" Val exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You just keep going on, thinking only of yourself, and you always forget that I’m here too! I have feelings! Like, what the heck Pandora?!"

"Hell," I corrected, plopping myself on the ground. "You need to learn how to swear."

Val ignored me and kept reaming Pandora. "And another thing, you're really pissing me off today. I mean, it's worse than usual. You've made fun of my lipstick, my outfit, the way I did my hair, my glitter collection -"

"Wait," I interrupted. "You have a glitter collection?"

Pandora laughed, "My reaction exactly."

This, however, only got Val angrier and I grimaced, my brilliant plan of using humor to diffuse the situation failing miserably.

“It’s a proven meditation technique, not just glitter!” Val screamed, and threw her mop to the side, where it hit the wall and snapped in two in her hand. I couldn’t help but snort at that; this theatre really had invested in some high quality supplies hadn’t they?

Pandora just stalked off in a different direction with her broom, leaving me laying on the floor and Val with a half-broken mop in her hand.

"You get back here!" Val cried and ran after my red-headed friend.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, preparing myself for a nap. After all, no one else was in the theater and I doubt that anyone would care anyway. I closed my eyes for a second before a screech split the air. When I realized it was only Pandora, I rolled my eyes and clambered on top of the nearest theater chair. She was always big with the theatrics. Upon sitting back, I felt a breeze stir the hairs on the back of my arms and I shivered slightly.  It didn’t bother me for a few moments until I realized what had just occurred.  I jumped to my feet, my hair rising once more for a different reason.  There were no windows in here, so there shouldn’t have been any breeze.

As I sauntered back to the front of the theater, I had a bad feeling that wasn't just reluctance to start cleaning. I narrowed my eyes at the wind that was growing stronger as I got closer to the screen.  Before I could think about how the wind seemed to be coming from the movie screen, something hit me. Literally and figuratively. As I peeled the piece of paper from the back of my head, I read the two words at the top of the paper and things began to make sense. The Avengers. That's the movie that was playing in here before and another showing was going to start any minute.  After all, it was the summer of 2012 and the superhero movie was still at the top of the charts.

I noticed Val and Pandora still fighting towards the end of the theater and I jogged over to them. "Guys!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in the air. "Stop it!" I shoved myself between them but they kept pushing each other, and me this time, around the theater.

"Tell your friend to stop being so bossy," Val pointed out to me, brandishing a broken mop in her right hand.

Pandora replied just as snippily, "Well, tell your friend to stop being so sassy."

"Hey!" I shouted. "Can you cut it out?" They didn't stop, however, and we edged closer and closer to the actual movie screen just as the next showing of Avengers started playing. Shit. I refrained from swearing out loud, but my colorful mind was going a mile a minute. I tried to interrupt my arguing friends again but I was caught in the middle… literally. The funny thing was though… there were no people in the theater to watch the movie. It was just us.

Now I knew something was going on, but I didn't have a lot of time to think, for at that moment, Pandora and Val shoved us all right into the movie screen. I groaned, expecting to crash into it and bump right back out with a few bruises and scratches, but instead we passed right through it.

What the hell?

I didn't have time to say anything as I felt my hands slip away from my friends' and let darkness overtake me.

I woke up on unfamiliar ground, disoriented from the passage of time, before the events of earlier came swarming back into my brain. This was just great. We were all passed out on the sticky movie theater ground with people probably staring at us and on top of it all, we probably weren’t even going to get the hours for this stupid thing. I finally opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't in the movie theater anymore. I frowned and struggled to sit up.  My attempt to move failed, and I plopped back down on my back. If I wasn't in the theater anymore... where the hell was I?  And where exactly were Pandora and Val?

An annoying yet oddly familiar beeping sound overwhelmed my ears, and I groaned, turning my head to the side to see what it was. An alarm clock or phone perhaps? What I saw, however, was neither of these, or anything else I could have possibly come up with. What I saw, lying next to me, was a Hammerdrone ready to self-destruct. I basically accepted this as the odd nightmare of a Marvel fanatic, and I closed my eyes again, ready to die in my dreams so I could wake up again in reality.

I never got that far.

A flash of red caught the edge of my eye and I felt myself being swept upwards and into the air, almost like I was flying… Wait a minute… I looked up and nearly died of shock.  Gasping inwardly, my heart skipped a beat. I pinched myself quickly and felt a pain stabbing in my arm, which could only mean one thing.  This was no dream. I was being rescued by Iron Man, by Tony Stark, by Robert Downey Jr.

Holy shit.

 


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note.

Hi friends!

It’s been a really long time and no see.  I cannot apologize enough.  It seems college consumed more of my time than I cared to realize.  I have been writing non-stop since I left in August, but my motivation slowly drained to update these stories.  For that, I am terribly sorry. 

I have a plan for myself this summer since I am home and here for 4 whole months.  If you all are willing, I plan to reboot Dear Marvel: Captain America, Once Upon a Time and Predetermined Fate.  This means that I will completely delete the story (and all of your wonderful likes and reviews *cries*) to rewrite it and start over at a normal pace.  I promise that I will be consistent with my updates this time around, and I will do the best of my abilities to please you all.

That being said, I would love it if you all followed and favorited me as an author and the new stories once I post them.  Please leave reviews again, and if you’re done with the story and want nothing to do with them, I completely understand.

I’ll leave this up for a week or two so everyone has the chance to read this and see this, and once again, I’m terribly sorry.  I hope you all look forward to bigger and better things coming from this account very soon!

I love you all my pretties J

Love,

Zenna

P.S. If you have any thoughts or ideas or complaints, feel free to leave a review here or just DM me.  I promise you that I will always respond J see you on the other side!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I started another story, but don't worry - I'm doing just fine. This one is probably one of my favorite stories I have ever written, and it's not because I just wrote myself into it. It's actually fantastic if I do say so myself. Anyway, it's based off three fangirls (Emerald Maitland, Pandora Whitman, Valencia Flint) who fall into this universe and chaos ensues. But this is not your average fangirl story where they're useless and just cause trouble for the main characters, falling in love with them. This is about fangirls actually mattering and yeah changing the story big time. MWAHAHA YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FOR MCU SPOILERS.
> 
> leave comments and kudos because you love it so much:)) free cookies for all!!!!!!!!!!! but seriously, let me know what you think. I love you all, thanks for all of your continued support with my fics.


End file.
